My Name is Draco Malfoy!
by crazyrajat
Summary: A thirty-year-old Harry Potter wakes up one day, only to find himself back into the past but just to make his troubles worse it seems like he has possessed the body of his most hated enemy!
1. Prologue

**Hey Guys! I have finally come up with a new Harry Potter fic. I am sorry if there's a lot of mistakes it's because I couldn't get a beta for this one. So if anyone interested send me a PM. For starters, this is more of a pilot so if there isn't sufficient response to this then it will remain an one-shot. Cause there is a high chance that you all might simply dislike the very idea of this story! And also it's an AU.**

 **Prologue**

Harry's head throbbed, and his throat felt parched like a man in a desert. He had never felt anything like this. It was worse than the time Voldemort had possessed him, and that was saying something. Considering, it was easily one of the worst experience he ever went through during his young life, having a seventy-year-old twisted dark wizard messing around in his mind was an experience he could have done without.

"Hey, are you okay!?" A feminine voice screeched, the alarm clear in her tone. Harry would've heard her if he wasn't so out of his mind.

Instead, he groaned palming his head, trying his level best to get back on his feet, but he simply fell back firmly on his ass. Just how much did he drink last night!? After these past years he had become sort of a chronic drunkard, he simply couldn't live without his bottle. His nightmares didn't leave him until he had at least two pegs of cold hard whiskey, the fake wizarding ones just didn't seem to do the trick.

"Draco are you fine!? Talk to me, for God's sake!" the shrill voice echoed through the rocking carriage once again, making him cringe at the intensity.

Finally, he got back on his feet with monumental effort only to look around as the entire room spun around him like a top. He wanted to hurl. He ran past everyone, pushing, and kicking not caring one bit of the crowd which had gathered around him. He just wanted to run, run far away, he wanted to be anywhere but here, wherever here was.

His legs didn't rest until he reached a door having the distinct symbol of a stick-like-man painted on top of it. Everything was blurry and illegible to him. Thankfully, he had finally reached the washroom, he literally crawled towards the basin with his head buried deep inside and then he vomited. He vomited until he felt his stomach go empty.

"Fuck!" He moaned, holding his stomach as he drenched his face in the water from the open tap to get rid of the nasty stench. He let out a sigh when he felt the cool water wash away his heavy hangover slowly, but surely. Turning his face he looked towards the mirror in front of him and he froze. A chill went down his spine as his face twisted in disbelief.

He stared into the mirror taking in his features, from his high cheekbones to his sculpted square-jaw. His azure blue eyes bored into the man in the mirror with an intensity which would have made a maiden blush. He simply couldn't tear his eyes away from the blonde wind-washed hair he was sporting.

He would've screamed if he wasn't rattled to his very core. He _hated_ blonde hair more than anything in this world.

 _This is a nightmare,_ Harry thought as his hands roamed around his face frantically, _This is a fucking nightmare!_ He raged again.

He would never forget the face staring back at him. How could he!? The man in the mirror was responsible for making his life a living hell in Hogwarts from the very first day. All they ever did was get into fights while the bastard in the mirror insulted his and Hermione's blood status repeatedly.

Harry didn't know what he ever did to deserve this but for some unexplainable reason, the face staring in the mirror was none other than the loathful _Draco Malfoy_.

For some reason, he was Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Four people sat side by side as the carriage rocked around them, thanks to the rough pulling of Thestrals. Even after watching these creatures hundreds of times they still amazed Daphne. For something which looked equal parts scary and malnourished, they were surprisingly gentle, and strong evident by their ability to pull a heavy wooden carriage transporting at least four decent sized people.

"Did you see what happened with Draco?" Pansy Parkinson asked, "One minute he was talking to us and the next he fainted!"

How could she not!? Just thinking about it brought a smile to Daphne's face, when Draco fell as strings cut from a puppet she had felt like the right hand of the God was resting on her shoulders. There was only so much she could take of Draco's high-pitched squeal about his family and his pureblood lineage. _Didn't he realize he was a joke to everyone in Hogwarts!?_ The only reason people feared him was because his father was a cruel, sadistic, smart, and an ambitious bastard. Huh, now that she thought about it, she almost respected the man. Almost. No matter how unpleasant Malfoy patriarch maybe, it couldn't be denied that he was still one of the more talented wizards in Wizarding Britain both politically, and magically. Though that didn't stop his son from being a total ass-hat.

"How could I not?" Tracey snorted flicking her brown mane back, "It was the only interesting thing which happened in the entire train trip."

"It's not funny!" Pansy barked, looking rattled to her core.

"What's not funny about it?" Blaise Zabini, the only male in the carriage replied, amused by Pansy's outrage, "I swear that I laughed my ass off when he ran from the compartment as if his ass was on fire."

"It was pretty hilarious." Daphne finally spoke, freezing everyone in the carriage.

Blaise momentarily stunned face broke into a grin, "Is that a smile I see on the Infamous Ice Queen? You generally demonstrate the emotional range of a cardboard!"

Daphne didn't bother to reply to Blaise's taunt instead she simply looked out at the passing scenery from the carriage's small window. She was better than that, and she knew she wasn't the only one who found Draco's misfortune amusing. There was simply no point in arguing about a forgone conclusion.

"It wasn't funny!" Pansy hissed, "I could've sworn that he wasn't breathing when I checked, and then he suddenly woke up. It was creepy as hell. "

That got everybody's attention even the normally chirpy Tracey seemed to lose her smile, "You must have imagined it, Parkinson. He fainted, he didn't die, for God's sake." Daphne huffed while others simply nodded their head.

"Yeah, you must have been terrified when he fell on top of you like that. Adrenaline makes you see things…" Blaise trailed off, one of his brows raised.

"Yes, that must be it," Pansy muttered, her eyes downcast not quite believing in their meaningless platitudes. Totally missing the ice cold eyes glaring daggers at her, trying to discern everything about her, from her intentions to everything.

 _Wasn't this interesting?_ Daphne thought, her eyes raking over her Slytherin classmate with frightening intensity. She had never really liked Pansy, she always thought her to be too greedy and vicious, but to her credit, she wasn't stupid, she just lacked the required subtlety and cunning to pursue her ambitions. Unlike others, Daphne didn't hold it against her after all her mother was quite similar though she was more talented in navigating through the muddy pureblood politics than she or Pansy could ever hope too.

She didn't dislike her mother's ideology but to live your life just to move forwards without enjoying any of it, caused a serious strain on her parent's relationship. They rarely talked these days and she was sure that her father was having an affair with some other woman. _Why else would he suddenly disappear late at night! He sure as hell wasn't out drinking with his friends, like he claimed to! Especially when he blatantly smelt like perfume and sex,_ If she managed to figure it out there wasn't a way in hell her mother was blind to it, but as usual they didn't talk about it. _Maybe she thinks that talking about it would make it more real…_ She felt pity for her mother, Daphne truly did. Her mother loved her husband, and simple neglect on her part had led to this.

 _Love when left alone seeks another,_ Daphne was immediately reminded of that morbid saying.

 _I would never let something like that happen to me, never,_ Daphne thought determined, what was going on with her family was just sad, these days she couldn't even share a meal with them without awkward glances. It was even more painful when her parents acted as if they didn't even know each other. At the least Astoria didn't realize a single thing about what was going on in the family, she was awfully sweet and innocent like that.

Daphne sighed in dismay, she could only keep her eye open for anything weird and unnatural, and steer clear from it. Considering, that it was a magical school it was going to be one uphill task especially when people like Potter have taken it upon themselves to make school as dangerous as possible.

* * *

Harry steered through the hallways of Hogwarts dazed, he didn't know where his feet were taking him. Everything was so familiar yet so different. He remembered everything, from the texture of the stone cold walls to the strangely rugged floors. He remembered every single damn thing of this castle, how could he not!? He had spent seven years of his young life here. _Dream, it must be a dream,_ he tried to convince himself but deep down he knew the truth. There was no going back for him now.

He wanted his memories of this beautiful castle buried deep within the recess of his mind, but here everything was so similar to his own to not be reminded however there were still some glaring differences. Differences big enough for him to question his own existence. For instance, the education here began at the age of thirteen instead of eleven. _That was a massive two-year difference!_ Here Draco was already sixteen-year-old but he was only in his fourth year. And here Sirius Black never went to Azkaban and, and… here his parents were still alive. He was still trying to wrap his head around that. _It's all so surreal…_

All this took him only a few hours of his time in the library, scouring through the old newspapers and journals. The only consolation which he could see here was that Voldemort hadn't returned yet, but he could already see the signs. They were small, like an attack here or there in Albania and Slovakia or other lesser known places but for someone who knew the character of Dark Lord and his Death Eaters inside out, it was nothing hard to decipher. Especially, after the attack led by the Death Eaters at the World Cup. _He's coming… I can feel it in the winds._

He was so lost in his dark thoughts that he didn't even realize when something smacked him head on with the force of a train. A distinctively high-pitched feminine yelp echoed through the wide halls of Hogwarts as large tomes flew into the air like weightless balloons.

Harry could only watch as the time seemingly stopped for him, he was able to feel everything from the echoes of her scream to the soft murmuring of the people on the other side of the hall. He was able to sense her from her soft muscles flexing to her momentary fright, as she flailed around trying to catch her books even as she was falling to the ground. His senses for a moment had become potent and visceral enough that it had completely overwhelmed him.

Before he knew it his hands moved with the speed, and grace of a wild cheetah, immediately holding the young woman from her waist preventing her descent to the cold hard ground but just to take the unnaturalness further his other hand moved involuntarily to catch the tomes which had flown into the air during the debacle.

 _What the fuck just happened!? Seriously, What. The. Fuck!?_

He always had great reflexes and it showed especially when he played Quidditch but this… this was something else entirely. It just felt wrong, no human should have that kind of senses or reflexes for that matter. Great! Now he had something else to ponder upon as if he didn't have enough problems on his plate as it is.

After his momentary crisis, his sight finally went towards the woman still in his arms. He smiled when he noticed that the young girl's face was all scrunched up as she closed her eyes tightly, refusing to open them. One look at her, and he knew this woman must draw considerable attention from the men.

She had hair which looked like a black mane sucking in the very light from the surroundings, her skin white and fragile as porcelain. She was wearing a white muggle shirt along with a black skinny trouser. Clearly, this girl was either a muggle or a half-blood. No self-respecting pureblood would ever allow herself to dress like that.

It might have been a minute before the girl's eyelids opened, making way to eyes as green as emerald. Harry was momentarily taken aback when eyes so familiar bored into him with utter loathing, and surprise.

"Malfoy," She hissed, wrangling to get out of his grasp and failing, "Just what the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Harry wasn't least bit surprised by the vitriol in the girl's tone. After all, he had the face of Draco, it wasn't surprising the guy had earned the ire of some girl. Sleazebags rarely generated positive attention from the fairer race.

"I am sorry this isn't like me at all. I am just having a _really_ bad day." Harry replied with a genial smile as he let the woman back on his feet while giving her books back, "I will get out of your hair right away."

The girl seemed stunned with her eyes wide and her mouth agape as if somebody had just slapped her right across her face and told her Voldemort was her father. She just couldn't cope up with the fact that Malfoy apologized, and to her at that.

Iris Potter could only stare at Malfoy as he gently put her down. _What the hell was going on!?_ Seriously, what was he playing at? Was this another one of his schemes? Was he trying to loosen her guard? And did he really think that she would be stupid enough to fall into it! It was known by everyone in Hogwarts that she and Malfoy mixed like oil and water with a dash of fire topped by kerosene.

Such was their abhorrence for each other, they could barely stand one another in the same room without squabbling and throwing curses. If anything his actions had simply made her warier.

And the way Malfoy was acting right now made her shiver. _He must be planning something really humiliating…_

She was so dazed in her dark thoughts that she never realized when _bizarro_ Malfoy covered her figure with a coat snug over her shoulders. It took her a moment to realize the sudden warmth she was feeling, and when she saw Malfoy smiling at her. Whatever retort she had dried up in her throat like burnt up ash.

Her anger spiked when she realized that the smile was genuine to a fault, which she thought Malfoy would never be capable off. Especially when it came to her and just to mount her anger further no boy had ever given her such genuine affection without wanting something in return. The sheer ridiculousness of the situation caught her completely off-guard.

 _H-He has no right to smile at me like that!_ He of all person didn't have that right!

"It's too cold in the castle to move around without a robe, look you're already shivering," Malfoy said as he made his way to the dorm.

 _I am shivering because you're acting weird as fuck!_ Iris raged as she stared at his back with her eyes wide and her lips pressed into a thin line. Her entire being was in such turmoil that she didn't even know just where did her emotions lie such was her confusion. _He's acting as if doesn't even recognize me… What game is he playing?_

* * *

Harry ran, he literally ran to his dorm, his _Slytherin_ dorm. He shook his head, being a Slytherin was hardly his biggest problem when there was something totally weird happening with this body and his life. Both of them were a total mess.

 _Just what the hell happened back there!?_

Such reflexes and awareness were unreal even at the height of his power he didn't have such physical or spiritual acumen, and there was no way Malfoy had that much latent talent. If he did, he would've never won any of the confrontation between them. Just thinking about it made him shiver, his entire senses had gone into an overdrive. It was like going through a high-intense Quidditch match only dialed back hundred times to the maximum. It was a sensory orgasm. For an instant, he had felt so powerful… Whatever it was, it was so _addictive_.

 _And who was the girl I met earlier?_ He knew almost everyone from his days at Hogwarts but he had never seen that face before, during his time. It meant that there was a chance that he hadn't time-travelled, he was most probably displaced to a totally different timeline. How else could his parents be alive? But then again what evidence did he have to support his hypothesis…

 _What fresh hell is this?_ Harry raged. At every turn there were only hurdles, no clear path like usual, he guessed. But unlike last time he didn't have Ron or Hermione on his side. His life had never been easy even after Voldemort's death, things had always been difficult. There were days when he questioned himself just why he even bothered to wake up in the morning. Those days were always hard…

If one question was answered than hundred more seemed to pop up. Harry gritted his teeth in anger, it was a long time since he had felt this helpless. He was in a situation where he had no ally or wealth of his own to speak of, and to make matters worse the allies which he could count on were at best shitheads or at worst Death Eaters. He didn't even want to count Crabbe and Goyle as an ally, they were more golem than human. Only good as cannon fodder even that was pushing it a bit.

Harry was so lost in his thoughts that he never realized when he had made his way to the dungeons. He spared a single glance towards the dungeon entrance before he spat, "Pure-Blood."

He wasn't even the least bit shocked when the doors of the dungeon opened like the legs of a Knockturn Alley whore. The password hadn't changed one bit since the day he and Ron broke into the Slytherin dorm when they were polyjuiced as Crabbe and Goyle.

He slowly walked in, his each step measured and cautious. He never liked Slytherins, he hated Draco, and now everything which belonged to him was his. From his arrogance to his wealth. All was his but yet the same time it wasn't. Such a fascinating conundrum.

 _It's time to face the music…_ With that, Harry finally made his way towards the Slytherin Common Room.

 **So please read and review, tell me your thoughts on whether you like this story or not. Reviews help me get a better idea on how to proceed with the story. If I decide to continue it, it will be a long one like Naruto GOT crossover. This is also a new version of my Possession story. This is more of a prolog just a small tidbit so to speak…**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Well it's no longer a one-shot. I was amazed by the reaction this story got, it was totally unexpected. While this chapter was being published, this story had already garnered about 36 reviews and 131 followers which is incredible as I have never received such response for any of my Harry Potter story! So, Thank you my readers! Hope you will continue to support this story… This chapter has been beta'd by KatieKaty  
**

 **Chapter – 1**

It had not even been a minute since he entered the common room, and he was already being gawked at by almost everyone. Whatever loud conversations the rest of the Slytherins were having were dropped in an instant, leaving nothing but quiet murmurs. It was like death itself had descended into the room, leaving everyone utterly speechless as tension in the atmosphere rose to untold levels that it prickled everyone's skin.

Harry tried to ignore all the attention on his person, he really did; the last thing he wanted was for the other students to get suspicious of his origins. It had only been a few hours at best since this entire debacle began, and he was flying by the seat of his pants. To make it worse he was never much of a liar. In fact, he was downright terrible at it. Hermione could easily attest to that, she always read through him like he was an open book. Even after years of practice, that was one area he never quite improved upon.

He clicked his tongue in frustration. He would have hurried back to his room to get some privacy so that he could think of his unique situation if he knew where in hell it was located in this maze of a dungeon. He might have possessed Draco's body but he sure as hell didn't inherit any of his memories. Harry wasn't sure whether he should curse himself or be delighted, but it couldn't be denied that it would've been a massive help. Ugh! But sharing his memories would be like allowing Draco into his head! He would rather be gang-raped then allow such a travesty.

"Malfoy!" a voice hissed, pulling Harry from his desolate thoughts, "Where in hell did you disappear off to!? I couldn't find you even during the damned feast."

Harry only gave a sparing glance towards the overly masculine voice, only for his jaw to tighten when he saw Marcus Flint walking towards him flanked by some of his cronies. _Fucking Death Eaters just have to make the day worse than it already is,_ Harry quietly raged as his hands twitched in anticipation, almost daring Flint to make a violent move.

"I swear if you mess up my chance to get recognized by one of the Quidditch agents, I am going to make you regret it, Malfoy!" Flint continued, his nostrils flaring while Harry grew more annoyed by the second, "I want you awake early tomorrow at the crack of dawn, and this goes for every member of the team." Flint barked. His eyes roamed towards the rest of his team.

Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes at the Captain of the Quidditch team, "I thought Quidditch was canceled this year." He clearly remembered the horrendous Tri-Wizard tournament and his eventual duel with the newly resurrected Dark Lord. He wouldn't be forgetting that anytime soon.

Flint growled like a dog let out of his leash, _Is that supposed to be intimidating?_ Harry honestly wondered. After dealing with maniacs his entire life, his sense of danger was a little off. What he would consider trivial often tended to be monumentally dangerous, and what he considered dangerous was just downright hopeless for other people. So when someone like Marcus Flint bared his fangs at him it was like a cute little puppy having a disagreement. It was just too damn adorable.

"If you were at the feast like others then you would've known that despite the cancellation of the inter-house tournament, practice matches were still being held to prevent any deterioration of skill." Flint replied, gritting his teeth and folding his arms.

"Well I'm sorry, but I won't be able to attend the practice sessions anytime soon-"

"Why!?" Marcus cried in outrage.

"Well if you hadn't interrupted me," Harry replied frowning, "Then you would've known that my injury from hippogriff is still bothering me, and as of now the school nurse have strictly prohibited me from doing any kind of strenuous activities, which also includes Quidditch." he lied through his teeth. Truthfully, he just couldn't be bothered by the entire thing and he needed a good sleep.

"Listen to me Malfoy," Flint spoke with thinly veiled hostility, "You might consider yourself some hotshot because of your father's money and power but get this through your thick head. Out there on the pitch only skill matters. Within a month there's going to be practice matches and I need a seeker and sadly you're the only one I've got. Even as bad as you are at actually catching the snitch, I still need you," he taunted.

"I will be back on the pitch in a week. If you think you can force me earlier then, by all means, take a swing at me. You never know, you might actually succeed." Harry taunted right back with a bored smile, not bothered in the slightest by the boy's fury because that's what Flint was, a giant six-foot nineteen-year-old baby.

Harry couldn't even control his amusement when the guy scowled petulantly, "This isn't over Malfoy, not in the slightest." Before he simply walked away with a huff turning, his back on Harry while rest of his lackeys trailed behind him.

A mischievous and totally out-of-place smile donned on Harry's face, considering he was in the skin of his most hated enemy.

The moment Flint had come after him Harry knew that this wasn't about Quidditch, it was simply a show of power. A show done to demonstrate the newcomers that who was at the top of the ruling hierarchy in Slytherin. It was pathetic and was done with the express idea to cause humiliation to the other party. _Welcome to Slytherin politics…_ Harry sighed knowing this was going to be a common occurrence.

 _And now I have to find my dorm room,_ Harry groaned this wasn't going to be fun.

* * *

Harry was right, it wasn't fun in the least. In fact, it was nothing short of a pain in his ass. It took him close to two hours before he managed to find his room, and when he did find it by trial and error it was too late, and he had already made enemies out of some of the other Slytherins. Apparently, none appreciated having their privacy invaded in the middle of the night.

He sighed as he slowly walked into his room, his eyes taking in everything from the enticing cushions to expensive teakwood furniture. Everything in the room screamed of opulence and grandiosity. The amount of money which must have gone into this room made his face twist in disgust. Though just from first glace he could tell that there were some useful things like a private potion lab along with tomes and scrolls on some esoteric magic. Say what you will, Malfoy had a really good taste, and knew how to live his life in style. Even though Harry loathed to admit it.

He quickly made his way to the bed after giving another sparing glance towards his residence, the place where he would be staying for the foreseeable future in Hogwarts. To think a day would come when he would've had to repeat his school years was mind-boggling. Keeping that heavy thought in mind, he sunk down into the fluffy cushion, his head resting on top of the pillow as he let out a long and tired sigh. _Finally some rest,_ He thought.

"Tired, are we?"

 _Someone else is here!_ Harry's eyes widened as his entire being went into an immediate alarm.

He bolted up from the bed as if his ass was on fire, and considering his utter lack of cautiousness there was every possibility of that happening for real. If only Moody could see him right now, he would've killed Harry in an instant for being so recklessly careless. _Constant vigilance!_ He could almost imagine the half-crazy man screaming at him.

He just couldn't fathom that someone had managed to hide from his acute senses.

Barely a second was wasted before he was back on his feet with his wand pointing towards the location from where the voice had originated. He didn't even need a moment to realize the person who had dared to invade his sanctum.

Standing before him was none other than _Draco Malfoy_. And considering the way his entire body was translucent and misty, there was only one single conclusion, he was a ghost. A mother-fucking ghost! _Oh, come on!_ He just couldn't seem to catch a break.

Harry wanted to scream but his voice didn't dare leave his throat. It was longtime since he had been a slave to his fright and astonishment. It was one weird amalgamation of emotions that had left him stunned and rattled to his core. This was shaping to be the worst day of his life, and he had had some breathtakingly bad days in the past. But this one just took the cake, and the day was yet to be over.

* * *

"Have you completely lost your mind?" Draco's luminous form asked as he sat next to the man who seemed to have just sunk into the floor, all defeated and his energy spent. The man seemed to just stare at the floor not even sparing him a glance He didn't blame the guy for stealing his body, considering that he was already dead before the whole body possessing thing, but did he really have to start flinging curses at him?

Some of the curses which he used weren't just dark, they felt downright evil. Spells evil enough that it made his ghost hair stand up in fear, and he was up at it for a good twenty minutes. That was a lot of fire power. The only reason others didn't hear them was because of the silent wards he had placed a few years back.

"I just don't give a damn anymore. You hear me? Not. A. Fucking. Damn." The man hissed shaking his head in dismay as his teeth clenched, and almost crushing the wand in his hand.

"Well, are we going to talk or would you prefer to start throwing curses at me again?" Draco asked not even bothering to hide his amusement. It was amazing how death just released you from all your worldly pursuits. He hadn't felt this stress-free in years.

"What's the point?" Harry asked, his voice broken like breathing itself was a pain. Somehow that really annoyed Draco.

He rolled his eyes, "Do you really have to be so dramatic? You're supposed to be Draco Malfoy, one should be so lucky! And I can't believe that it took only destroying my entire room for you to realize that trying to kill me was just pointless. Well, with me being already dead and all…" Draco replied with his usual sarcasm and his ever present narcissism, as he eyed his entire dorm room with a weird mixture of distaste and awe.

It was amazing to watch the sheer breadth of spells and curses his possessor had at his disposal, the sheer speed with which he could cast his entire repertoire was even more breathtaking. In his rather short-lived life, he had witnessed a lot of duels, some even between the best wizards this world had to offer, and he could swear that his doppelganger's hands were moving faster than any of them.

Before he could even blink, his once pristine room was turned into a wreck with all his expensive furniture in shambles, cushions, and pillows torn apart into nothing but goose feathers. It looked like carnage had gone through here or some horny people had some wild kinky sex. Really wild and kinky sex at that…

Draco raised an eyebrow when the man finally looked towards him, deadpan, with his eyes drooping, and replied slowly, uttering each word clearly and precisely, "Fuck. Off."

He simply stood still for a moment, he did kind of expect a negative reaction but didn't think that the man would already be resorting to such uncouth measures.

' _Be calm,'_ Draco chanted repeatedly in his mind, _'Be calm, one of us has to be.'_

"Yeah," Draco scoffed, pushing down his anger, "Like that would solve anything. Before we begin to have a civil conversation without such craziness, I would like to know your name."

"Fuck off."

"Seriously, we got to give it a shot. Work with me-"

"Fuck off."

Draco growled in frustration, he wanted to pull his hair out instead he pushed his anger down yet again, "It's not that difficult. My name is Draco, Draco Malfoy what's yours?"

"You just don't know when to buzz off, do you? Harry replied, his face scrunched up in exasperation. He really needed some time alone to think, "And my name is Harry."

"J-Just Harry?" Draco asked giving Harry a mildly affronted look, "Didn't anyone teach you that you're supposed to give your entire name when someone explicitly asks for an introduction?"

"You don't want to know, trust me." Harry replied rolling his eyes. That was a conversation which he really wanted to avoid.

Draco gave a slight hum, pondering the statement the mysterious man had just said for a solid minute before he spoke carefully, measuring his every word. "When you first laid eyes on me, I could feel the raw naked hate and disgust radiating from you. Normal people would be freaking out when they see the ghost of the guy they stole their body from, but you just wanted to kill me. No one has that kind of reaction to a person they don't know… So, you know exactly who I am, but I am afraid that I am at a disadvantage."

"Well, you can't blame me for being disgusted. After all, you're a pretty disgusting guy." Harry replied resolutely as Draco scowled, "You keep saying that you're dead, but for all we know, you might just need to get back into your body, and you might have your life back, and I might return back to where I'm supposed to be-"

"I don't think so. The moment I turned into a ghost, I knew one thing beyond certainty and that was that I was dead. Something deep down changes in you when you leave the land of living. You are relieved of your burdens and you gain a sense of peace and contentment that you lacked before. So, what makes you think that I want my life back?" Draco asked, staring into the inky darkness of the room.

Harry looked at the boy in front of him with incredulity and disbelief as he finally hit a realization: this was a side of Draco he had never seen. He couldn't help but scoff in sheer incredulity at what Draco was spouting, "You have parents who love you, people who will cater to your every whim, have all the money in the world. You of all people had every reason to truly live your life, so why in hell would you commit suicide?"

Draco's sight turned towards him in surprise before he turned away from him just as quickly, refusing to rise to the bait.

"Don't look so surprised," Harry continued, "Despite your downright idiotic actions you're not the only one who's been in that dark place. I of all people could recognize those hopeless eyes. What I don't understand is why in hell do you've them?"

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you think," Draco snapped back, "Did you ever think about that?"

"No, I know exactly what you are, and that is a massive cunt," Harry grinned nastily, taking in a deep breath, "That is the entire culmination of your personality and your downright pathetic existence. Just a Big. Old. Smelly. Cunt."

"Well, judging from your horrible personality you aren't much of a saint either!" Draco snarled as his jaw clenched. If he was alive he would've strangled the man with his bare hands like a muggle. They just seemed to bring the worst out of each other.

"Still, I am miles better than you. Heck, compared to you I might as well be Jesus!" Harry snarled right back not willing to take any of his shit.

"It's just amazing that you would compare yourself to Jesus with that filthy mouth of yours."

"Fuck off!" Harry replied promptly without single hesitation.

Draco's fist shook in rage as his entire body turned whiter than it already was, he didn't trust himself to not punch this asshole. Instead, he simply stood up from where he was sitting and started to walk away, not sparing a single glance towards Harry.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Somewhere faraway from here before I do something I regret…" Draco trailed off as he fixed a glare towards Harry.

"No, you're not!"

"What? Are you going to stop me?" Draco hissed through his teeth, "How are you going to do that, huh? By threatening to kill me? Why don't you give it another shot and see how that goes? Maybe you will do better than last time. Say what you will, _Harry,_ " Draco spat his name as if it were poison, "For all your power you have nothing to threaten me with, you forget the dead have nothing to fear."

Harry took a deep breath, trying his level best to not let his anger get the best of him. "Come on, be reasonable. You can't go out there, what if someone sees you? People will start asking questions. Like, for instance, why in hell is there a ghost of Malfoy running about when a living breathing one is within the walls of Hogwarts?!" Harry growled out the last part, knowing how powerless he was if Malfoy decided to not adhere to him. He was already in so much shit, he didn't need more.

He heard Malfoy mumble something with his eyes downcast, but his voice was so low that he didn't hear a single thing.

"Speak louder, and for god's sake look me in the eye when you're talking to me!" Harry roared, he didn't have time for this. He was feeling so sleepy and spent that he felt that he would faint then and there. Using that much magic in a totally new body tended to tire the devil out of him.

"I said that for some reason you're the only one who's able to see me. I tried everything to get other people's attention, but they just keep on ignoring me!" Draco exclaimed gritting his teeth in abject frustration as fire danced in his eyes.

Harry stood still for a moment with his eyes wide and his mouth agape as he looked at Draco trying to find in deceit in them before a genuinely huge smile lit his face. "That works out just fine for me. Now you can't go around causing trouble for me. It's like the right-hand of God is resting on my shoulders."

Draco just showed him the bird and promptly disappeared through the wall huffing and fuming, "Let's see how you do without me."

"Real mature Malfoy, real mature." Harry snorted, not even realizing that he was behaving pretty much the exact same way as Malfoy was.

* * *

Iris Potter had been through a lot in her young life. She had lost both her grandparents to Voldemort when she was only but a few months old, and from there, her life had been in a constant limelight thanks to the media, and constant exposition from Dumbledore and other light wizards. Not to mention the constant danger she had been involved in during her time at Hogwarts.

Even her own parents were left powerless when it came to protecting her from various insane paparazzi's and the dark lord's insane plans. She didn't blame them for it, but she couldn't help but feel some resentment towards them.

Iris sighed, she still remembered the day her mother had cornered her in her room only to order her to never trust anyone when she went to Hogwarts because everyone would want something from her because of her fame and standing in their society. And to her shame, her mother was right. Even after four years of studying in Ravenclaw, the only true friend which she could say she had was Hermione. They were so close that most of Hogwarts thought them to be lesbians, and as usual the rumors were started by none other than the blonde bastard Malfoy.

Hence, when a person she least expected had smiled at her and cared for her, she was kind of left for a loop. Even her dreams yesterday was plagued by Malfoy's smile. It was pretty much a nightmare as far as she would admit, she could handle jeers, taunts and ridicule with a determined snarl, but a smile so genuine from Malfoy that was her limit. For all instances and purposes the Malfoy she knew would've let her fall, and then would have proceeded to laugh at her misfortune.

 _So, what changed?_ Iris released a tortured-sigh and continued to make doodles of a hippogriff on her scroll while Septima Vector explained various arithmancy combinations and their significance in modern runic structures.

Iris didn't want to be caught unprepared into another one of Malfoy's schemes. And to make it worse, Malfoy had not attended any of the lectures today, including Potions and Muggle studies from her mother which just seemed to put her on edge further.

"Miss Potter," the stern voice of Septima cut through the cacophony of students, making Iris go pale, "Since, you are so busy making cartoony unicorns you wouldn't mind answering the question on the board."

 _Oh, crap!_ Iris moaned, she was so fixated on Malfoy that she wasn't paying any attention to her class. _Fuck you, Malfoy!_ She cursed for the umpteenth time. Iris's eyes roamed the entire class, everyone was looking at her as if she had killed their puppy, she was so ashamed that she wanted to hide in a corner and never come out.

Her eyes finally landed on the question written on the board and she almost gave an indignant squawk. _How in hell am I supposed to answer that!?_ The runic array seemed so complicated to her that she didn't even understand the damned question. To her, it might as well have been just a bunch of squiggly lines, just like her doodles. She directed a quick look towards Hermione and even she seemed out of her zone of comfort. Iris gulped, "I-I don't—"

 _THWACK!_

Before she could shame herself in front of the entire class, everybody's attention was taken away from her, and she didn't blame them. Even her jaw hit the floor. There stood Draco Malfoy in all his glory, looking as if he was trampled by a herd of hippogriffs.

His usual greasy slicked-back hair looked wind-washed and uncombed, his eyes were blood-red, and he was only wearing a crumpled up white shirt which wasn't even properly inserted inside his black trousers. Even his tie wasn't worn properly and to just top it off he had totally forgone his Slytherin robe.

' _What the hell!?'_ was the collective thought of the entire room. Everyone knew Malfoy never showed his face without appropriate grooming.

"My word, Mr. Malfoy," Septima spoke, sounding disgruntled as her eyes trekked his attire, "You look terrible, _and_ you're late for class." She did a quick tempus to see the time, and her eyes narrowed into slits, "You're thirty-minutes late for a forty-five minute lecture…"

Iris gulped, Professor Vector was a dear friend of her mother's and was often invited to family dinners. Suffice to say, she knew quite a bit about Septima, and knew that the woman had a temper on her. And this was coming from a girl who lived with Lily Potter.

"I'm sorry, I am having a hangover." Malfoy replied as he palmed his head.

 _What!?_ Iris thought. "What!?"She exclaimed, not even bothering to hide her disbelief. Neither did the rest of the class.

"Excuse me?" Septima asked, blinking her eyes owlishly, as her anger hit a peak.

"Oh! It's not what you think it is," Malfoy replied finally realizing his remark, "Y-You see I slept yesterday hanging-over. Hence, I've a hang-over. You get it?"

"You slept hanging-over?" Septima questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes?" Malfoy answered meekly. He looked like he just wanted to get the entire thing over with or to be just swallowed by the ground.

Septima gave a long-suffering sigh, she replied shaking her head, "Just take a seat, Mr. Malfoy."

He didn't need to be told twice, as he stumbled towards the only empty seat beside a strawberry-blonde haired girl. Iris released a contented sigh. Septima had completely forgotten about her.

* * *

Harry was having a yet another bad day, he woke up with a mind-numbing headache even though he hadn't drunk a drop of alcohol. He really hoped this didn't become a staple occurrence, the pain was so bad that he had barely made it to the class.

Even yesterday the pain was there but he was just so angry at the ghost of Malfoy that he hadn't even realized the pain, but now everything was coming back, and it was coming back with a vengeance.

"Jeez, he's acting like a total weirdo."

"Yeah, I know. Coming into a class like that. He's a total bum."

"Can you believe what he said to the teacher?"

"He's such a loser."

Harry held his head tighter, as he clenched his teeth to strangle back the pain. _It's happening again,_ He mumbled in his mind. His senses had gone haywire. He could hear other students murmured talking from the very last bench and the indignant clicks of quills as they took notes. Heck, he was also able to feel the subtle heartbeats of the girl sitting beside him.

Before he knew it, he started to hyper-ventilate, and sweat like a pig. He could hear his own heart beat rise to astronomic proportions as he struggled to breathe. _I need to get out of here!_ He thought in alarm, _I need to get out of here, right now!_ Even minute expressions of anger or annoyance on other students went unmissed. It was as if everyone was an open-book to him. He wasn't sure whether he liked this sensation, but it sure was painful.

Harry immediately stood up from his seat with his back straight. The girl beside him dropped her stationary due to the suddenness of his action. She fixed him with a nasty glare.

Harry completely ignored her as he made a frantic dash towards the door with all his writing material in his hand, but as usual, his plan didn't work. That is if he had a plan in the first place.

"Where do you think you're going, Mr. Malfoy?" Septima's voice cut through the air like nails rubbing on a chalkboard. Harry couldn't help but cringe at it.

"I-I am not feeling well, not one bit." He wheezed, as his entire body fidgeted in discomfort.

"You've only been here for five minutes, and you already want to leave." Septima spoke, her voice had the temerity of steel as she refused to believe any of his excuses, "Do you find my classes so easy that you think you could pass them without putting in the effort?"

Harry gritted his teeth as his headache and his annoyance reached another crescendo, "Well," he began smoothly, biting his lip, "I think your classes are utterly stupid, and I think your grasp on the subject of arithmancy is rudimentary at best."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you've been excused."

"..."

"I can't believe the height of rudeness you would stoop too. Ugh! Twenty-points from—"

Harry didn't even give her a moment to complete her sentence before he snatched the chalk from his teacher's hands and made a beeline towards the board stumbling and falling. He could hear other students snigger at him but he didn't care. He just wanted to shut them up and get out of here, so he did the only thing he knew he could to achieve that. Or at the least what came to his pain-addled mind at that particular moment.

Septima cried in outrage as Harry started to rub all her calculations with his bare hand, "The idea of doing these kind of arithmetic calculation in a runic array is to make it stable so that the magic doesn't blow up in the user's face. This array is anything but stable…"

Harry continued, rolling his eyes as he looked at the array once again, "You made the entire array unnecessarily complicated by introducing two languages. If possible, you never ever introduce two languages in a single runic array. So many things can go wrong, no one really knows how one alphabet will interact with another. To make things worse, one of your languages has Nordic origins, which was used by war-time generals in the olden times to create traps for armies coming through the sea. Therefore, they are inherently violent by nature, not exactly what you would use to make a magically powered stove."

By this point, Harry had rubbed the entire board off, and then his hands started to zoom around the entire board furiously, his chalk cracking and breaking as he started to craft intricate symbols on the board as the rest of the class, including Septima, could only watch in a stupor.

"In an equation like this, it would be better to use Sanskrit as the variable language and then to proceed with the necessary calculations." By this point, the entire board was littered in new symbols which didn't even remotely look like roman alphabets, after all, it was a mixture of Brahmi and Kharosthi script.

"Now that we have a workable framework we can start adding in the arithmetic numbers, it has to be done with extreme care. It's like a very advanced form of Sudoku, all the numbers must add up to a particular number no matter from which position you do the counting. The more thorough you are during this section the more stable and efficient your entire rune is."

If Harry would've looked back then he would've noticed that the entire class was looking at him enraptured in disbelief and awe.

Harry quickly made the last minute changes as the rune unraveled into a master-crafted-tapestry, it had a penmanship which would make even a seasoned calligraphist blush, "There you go, class dismissed!" he said as he threw the last remaining chalk into the bin with a flair.

Septima blinked repeatedly as did the rest of the class, she looked at Harry and then at the board behind him with. She didn't understand the symbols or the language used because they weren't her specialty, it was more Bathsheda's, but the calculations were perfect, and he had done the entire thing within minutes.

"Brilliant." She breathed. It really was, the problem itself wasn't that difficult, any student who had taken the OWL's could do it with some success, but it was the way he did it that managed to catch her eye. The confidence, ingenuity, and sheer breadth of understanding of the subject was something not even some of her best students had shown over the years. Now, if only he was just as respectful…

 _What. The. Hell!?_ The entire class thought collectively.

* * *

Harry swayed as everything went blurry, it was like he was looking through a magnifying glass. He didn't even know what he was doing anymore. It was as if he was running on instincts. His sight turned towards the long-haired and fair skinned Professor for a moment as she said something to him.

He cringed when he heard the entire thing as a high-pitched squeak. _No, no, not again!_ He exclaimed as the entire room started to spin around him. He tried to take a seat to alleviate his dizziness. He could already hear the various concerns from the professor, but he ignored all of them and continued his trek towards his seat. Instead, all he managed was to stumble before he fainted right on top of the blonde girl like a puppet with its strings cut off. The poor blonde girl let out a mighty shriek.

 _Fuck._ That was Harry's last thought as he went to the land of Morpheus, totally missing the ghostly visage of Draco Malfoy, who had his face twisted in horror as he let out a soundless scream.

 **So, yeah Malfoy's a ghost! Tell me what you guys think about it in the reviews. Don't forget to fav and follow the story and leave at least a short review even if you hate it, I still value all your inputs and thoughts. It does take a lot of effort to write these chapters, especially this one. It was a nightmare to plot the story which has been done at least thousands of time by other authors and still make it unique. That's what I'm going for unique and entertaining!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **crazyrajat is out!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! There you have it. Finally done with the chapter! I am looking for a really good beta for this story. My previous beta kind of bailed on me, so I apologize if this chapter isn't as polished as the previous ones. So if any of you think you're up for it send me a PM. Remember, I need a really good beta. Someone who's really good at punctuation and characterization; and at the same time, he must be ruthless with his editing. I know I'm asking a lot but that's just what I require at this point…**

 **Chapter – 2**

Harry woke up in a startle only to cringe when the lights from the lanterns burned his eyes thanks to their surprising intensity. It took him a minute to adjust before he gazed outside the window only to see the pitch-black sky lit by a thousand stars. He must have stared into the cosmos for minute's maybe hours even, simply admiring their celestial beauty. He couldn't help but wonder how the stars could feel the same when everything else in his life had been uprooted like a common weed.

He was never good at astronomy at best he was a decent student; his knowledge in understanding the celestial structures was limited to the study of simple planetary movements and their significance in runes and arithmancy. After all, magic had a tendency to act volatile depending on the alignment and position of certain planets and specific stars.

It was for the very same reason early wizards and religious zealots often conducted complicated rituals, study, and sacrifices to old gods under the dim lights of the stars. The existence of _Stonehenge_ was a testament to the fact.

A long-pitiful sigh escaped his throat when his musings were abruptly brought back from the ever expanding space to the damp infirmary when the distinct smell of healing potions and salves assaulted his olfactory senses with a vengeance. It didn't take him long to figure out that he was at the infamous infirmary ruled by the ever strict Nurse Pomfrey.

He had been here too much in his young life to not recognize the distinct smell and gloominess associated with it.

"Tired are we?" A voice cut through the silence.

 _Not again!_ Harry groaned; immediately recognizing the patronizing tone of Draco Malfoy, "Seriously, you need to stop waking me up like this!"

"Well, then you shouldn't make a total arse of yourself in front of some of the smartest people this school has to offer!" Draco replied snidely.

"Wait, you were following me!" Harry growled, fisting his blanket, "You're really creeping me out, you know that! You're always there when I wake up and now you follow me wherever I go!"

"It's like you watch me sleep…" After a moment of horrified consideration, Harry pleaded, " _Please_ tell me that's not true…"

Draco's face turned crimson, "What other option do I have?" He snarled, "I leave you alone for few hours and look at the mess you've made! How long before you make mistakes which can't be undone? How long until people get suspicious and start piecing things together? I am ready to bet twenty-galleons that some are already suspicious of you. It's like you're a walking disaster!"

"It's not my fault," Harry replied, "It's this stupid body of yours."

"Oh, now there's something wrong with my body!" Draco raised his hands in resignation, "Do you know how lucky you are to even have one?"

"Well, I don't feel so lucky when my head is pounding like I drank few bottles of cheap fire-whiskey along with dosing myself with a few dozen questionable substances."

Draco gazed at Harry for a minute before he simply deflated and took a seat beside him, "Talk to me about it then; I'm willing to offer help just like I was yesterday…"

For a minute Draco thought that he would be violently rebuffed, like last time. Especially, considering the way Harry was glaring at him but to his surprise, the man spoke, and unlike last time it wasn't a derogatory remark.

"Well Draco Malfoy offering _help_ to me, isn't that a sight for sore eyes?" He scoffed as if referring to a joke only he was clued on.

Closing both of his eyes, he spoke, "At this moment I know that there are four people in this wing, two of them are already asleep but the other two are simply roaming around but they have no interest in visiting the infirmary, most probably they're prefects judging by the way they're patrolling. I also know that one of them's a female and another's a male. Oh, and wait a minute! Those two are close, _real_ close… Do you know how I know that?" Harry asked wryly.

Draco gulped, shaking his head. He didn't trust himself to voice his thoughts, especially with the crazed and bloodthirsty look Harry sported. It weirded him out to see his own face contort emotions which otherwise he would've thought impossible.

"I can hear their fucking heartbeats that's how? Heck, I can even smell them, and right now the pheromones the female's releasing is driving me nuts! They are doing it in the open. It's like they have no decency. Teenagers, God! " Harry cursed.

Draco gazed at Harry for a minute trying to wrap his head around the entire thing, "You have to be kidding!?" Draco finally said, "If you're going to lie at the least have the decency to make it believable."

"I wish!" Harry replied, "If you think this part is unbelievable I don't know how you will react when you finally learn my name."

Draco's eyes bored into Harry trying to discern anything which would give away his lie, just anything!

"Oh, Dear Lord! You're not joking!"

Harry just rolled his eyes, _Really, It took him that long to realize that! I was literally screaming the truth.  
_

"Was that why you were suddenly so good at arithmancy?" Draco implored

"No!" Harry looked scandalized that Malfoy would even think that his knowledge was ill-gotten, "My senses have dialed up to hundred, not my intellect! I was always that good when it came to arithmancy."

Draco didn't even bother to hide his blatant skepticism. He crossed his arms and gave him the _look_.

"Have you ever heard about the _Clock Tower_?" Harry asked, glaring.

Draco's breath hitched, and his throat went dry. Have you ever heard of Clock Tower!? He couldn't believe Harry would even ask that. Every self-respecting pureblood knew about it! It was the only institute in the entire world which researched and taught higher mysteries of the universe. They were the pioneers when it came to promoting Magecraft. Period.

"You were _selected_ to continue your education at Clock Tower?" Draco choked in disbelief. Harry looked unamused.

Draco used _selected_ because that's how it went. One couldn't apply for a placement there neither could one get in by monetary or political influence. They selected candidates by their own unique but grueling process. In essence, Clock Tower was an institute which could only be entered through an _invitation_. An invitation which was almost impossible to receive.

"Don't be silly," Harry replied with a bite, "I only taught arithmancy to the students there."

Draco gaped. He literally gaped, "Y-You taught!? Just wait a minute; how old are you?" Draco asked inquisitively.

"I'm thirty."

"You're a fricking old man!" Malfoy cried.

"I am not that old! Thirty is a perfectly respectable age."

"Yes, compared to me you're frickin old, and only old people say being thirty is respectable." Malfoy pouted, "Anyway leave that, I don't care about it, right now! But seriously you taught at the Clock Tower just how good were you?"

Harry smirked at Malfoy, not believing that he was having a civil conversation with Malfoy which didn't include an exchange of curses. The last time he heard about Malfoy was when Lucius finally died due to a heart condition. He had toasted himself with a drink of fifty-year-old Macallan, it was a good day when the world got itself rid of a scumbag. It made him believe that God existed even in his twisted and bent world.

"I was about twenty-two or twenty-three when they first approached me," Harry replied, "I was out of Britain during that time, doing a lot of traveling to familiarize myself with exotic and unique magic's from various indigenous cultures and societies; for a while it was a good escape from the problems at home. But one day when I was traveling through the Himalayas I ran into their scouts…"

Harry answered wistfully while Draco listened, enraptured.

"They cornered me, apparently they were trying to find me for years because of some of the papers I published on Runes. They were quite skeptical about some of my theories and wanted me to prove it, _by all means_."

"So did you?" asked Draco.

"I didn't have much of a choice," Harry snorted, "The _Queen_ of Clock Tower doesn't like to have her wishes denied. I was tested then and there on about all the subjects Hogwarts taught in its entire curriculum."

"And then?"

"And then, I was stuck in an ice cold place for few weeks freezing my arse off."

"I don't care about the living conditions!" Draco exclaimed, pulling at his hair, "I want to know about your results."

Harry scoffed, a little annoyed by Malfoy's prodding, "Well, I was deemed remarkable when it came to Runes and Dark Arts…"

Draco gulped. Being deemed remarkable by an institution like Clock Tower was nothing short of extraordinary. He knew wizards and witches who would cut off an arm or a leg to receive that kind of recognition from such a reputable organization. Their word was more than enough to make even a no name wizarding family a major player in world politics. However, what he heard next made him choke on his non-existing spit—

"But when it came to Arithmancy you know what they called me?" Harry asked rhetorically, his amusement plain as day, "What was the word again? Ah! An _era-defining genius_ , that's the word."

Draco's mouth opened in soundless disbelief.

"As brilliant as Miss Septima Vector likes to think she is, her knowledge in arithmancy is limited at best after all she's only a school teacher. She's never been challenged, she does the same problem over and over again thinking she has already reached the very limits of her art. When in truth, She has only regarded her subject through a tiny keyhole, never daring to venture further." Harry replied, shaking his head in disappointment.

"You know what's funny?" Harry asked, "I never opted for Runes or Arithmancy in Hogwarts. I was denied both of them because of my terrible grades so I kind of had to pick those two up on the way."

Draco stayed silent the entire time, though his eyes never left Harry. Not even for an instant.

"Frankly, you don't seem like the type who would settle in one place for the rest of his life even if the place is a wet dream for anyone who has even a minute interest in mage-craft." Draco stated honestly.

"I wasn't given much of a choice. What Lorelei Barthomeloi wants, she gets. Either by hook or crook." Harry replied bitterly, fisting his blanket.

Draco couldn't help but raise one of his brows in surprise when he heard the name of the – Infamous Queen, and Harry's reaction to her. Clearly, there was some history there which he didn't dare prod. Harry's ire when provoked was an unquenchable inferno; Draco could infer at least that much from what little he knew about the man.

"Don't get so angry it might trigger your sensory reaction all over again. We don't know what causes your ridiculous jump in senses. It's best to not let your emotions get the best of you. Use occlumency if you have to. It might help." Draco suggested calmly but the guilty look in his eye wasn't missed by Harry. _What are you hiding Draco?_ Harry was sure that Malfoy had an idea on what was going on with him.

"You didn't think I tried that before," Harry's eyes lit up on fire, "There's just so much input for it to just stop by making mental-shields."

"That bad, huh?" Draco cringed.

"Yeah."

"Y-You want to talk about it?" Draco's fingers fidgeted repeatedly.

"Isn't that what we were doing until now?" Harry was exasperated by Draco's continued insistence.

"I don't just mean the ailments my body's suffering through," Draco grimaced, "I mean what we're going to do from now on? Since you're now Draco Malfoy for all intent and purposes, we need to prepare for the eventual consequences. You need to tell me who you really are, you _need_ to tell me the _truth,_ Harry…"

Just as Draco expected, the man in front of him clamped up before he could even complete his sentence but he didn't relent. Not today, not _ever_. He was never going to be a coward ever again. It had taken him committing suicide to learn that lesson.

"I know better than anyone that you don't like me…" Draco replied sullenly, "You might not know this but we are connected in more than just body. I don't know how to say this… but when you're going through highly-distressing emotions, I'm able to feel them in their full intensity. So _believe me_ , I know how much you dislike me. Clearly, we share a history of which I'm not aware of. I'm not an idiot to miss the issues plaguing us, but sometimes you have to take a leap of faith…"

Harry felt his muscles going taut. _He could feel his emotions!_ That was unbelievable, just what in the hell was he dealing with here!? This was definitely more than just a simple possession!

"Why?" Harry snarled despite not wanting to seem hostile, "Why did you _do_ it?"

"Is it that important to you?" Draco whispered, "Do you _even_ care, Harry?"

"Yes, I do…" Harry replied with a bite, "If we're going to do this then there can't be any lies between us. At present, the way we are I simply don't trust you enough to have secrets. You _asked_ me to take a leap of faith, I'm asking you to do the same… If I must jump into a tide, you shall _drown_ with me."

Malfoy looked at him inscrutably, "Fine," He finally said, "If that's what required of me I will tell you provided you do the same…"

Harry straightened his back wondering why his bed felt so uncomfortable suddenly, maybe it was the heart-wrenchingly broken expression Malfoy was sporting. He had never seen Malfoy show such naked emotion back in his world. It was always the arrogant, and condescending smile from him. Maybe death really changes people?

"You see normal children go to visit places like Paris or Amsterdam during summer. It was pretty much the same for me _that_ is until the last one…

"Last summer was special, my father decided that I was a grown man now, and being that came with certain _responsibilities_. Responsibilities, which I was more than ready to fulfill at the time. In fact, I always dreamed of the day." Malfoy grinned ruefully.

Harry's eyes turned hard, He realized where this was going, but he didn't dare stop Malfoy now.

"I always thought that I would enjoy hurting them, torturing them, _punishing_ them, and if required killing them.

Malfoy turned towards Harry, and gave humorless smile, "Since I was a kid, my father always portrayed the entire thing as a noble battle where we as _knights_ were supposed to protect our culture, integrity, and magic from the outsiders. But what I experienced on that raid was anything but _noble…_ It was nothing but mindless slaughter."

"I still remember that night vividly," Draco continued, "It has etched into my brain like an irremovable stain. I remember us breaking into the house of the muggle couple. I remember how quickly my father and his _friends_ killed them right in their living room. There was just this beautiful green light and suddenly they stopped moving…" Draco snapped his fingers, "Killing Curse makes the act of murder looks so _easy._

"But then a small child walked in… she looked so young, barely three years old, Harry. She more like stumbled to her parents' corpse, her weak legs didn't have the strength to carry her; wailing while she was at it. I don't think she even understood death, but she was old enough to understand something was wrong so she just kept on bawling while my father's friends cackled…

Harry's face twisted in disgust, his shoulders shaking. It was a long time since he felt such anger course through his being.

"My body went still; the only thing I remember is my father's cold unfeeling voice, _Kill that trash!_ He hissed… You see killing a baby was an initiation to the inner-circle; conducted especially for budding death eaters. It was way to determine worth in the organization. My father was making a soldier out of me. So, if Voldemort did ever come back; I would be ready.

Harry couldn't even bear to look at Draco. If he wasn't dead he would've killed him all over again. All this reminded him of his own origins; on just how he came to be. It hit far too close to his heart to be calm yet he held his breath. No matter how much strength it took out of him.

"I realized something that fateful night. I was a lot of things; cruel, sadistic, vain, a monster. However, despite all that I wasn't a murderer, I didn't have it in me to take a life. My hands shook like a _leaf_ … I couldn't believe that I wanted such _madness_ my whole life" Draco's voice broke.

Harry believed him. Despite how much he loathed Draco he knew enough about him to realize that Draco wasn't a cold-blooded killer. Even after all the preparations Draco had done in his world in sixth-year, he wasn't able to kill Dumbledore even when it mattered most to him and for his family. He just couldn't bring himself to commit the deed.

"All I saw was a little girl who didn't have her parents anymore, and just how much I was responsible for it. I just stood there, my wand pointing at her as my entire life crashed around me." Draco chuckled but there was no humor to be found.

"I ran like a coward…" Draco's eyes screw shut, as tears flowed freely, "I ran as far as I could, but I wasn't far enough to not hear as the girl's cries were silenced... abruptly."

Silence.

Utter silence graced the infirmary broken only by Draco's quiet sobs.

"Father never discussed what happened that day, neither did I ask but I knew I had lost respect in his eyes." He rubbed his swollen eyes, "That was fine with me, but it didn't stop there. Every night I would've nightmares of the girl crying, begging, and pleading to spare her life; they _never_ stopped no matter what I did… I couldn't take it anymore, I wanted this torture to end!

"So, a week back I went into my father's study and ingested every damn potion I could get my hands on. I was sure that one of them would be a deadly poison… bu-but I couldn't even _die_ properly."

 _No wonder this body's a mess!_ Harry moaned. That was a very stupid way to kill yourself, potions weren't just scientific concoctions; they were liquids imbued with magic, a mystical force which very few understood. Ingesting so many of them like that would always lead to unknown but disastrous effects. There was even a chance of them being permanent. No wonder Malfoy looked so guilty earlier.

"I got _really_ painful cramps and stomach aches from time-to-time. Painful enough that it would make me cry at night; if there was a God he wanted me to suffer, he didn't want me to grant the mercy of quick death… Thankfully, all of it came to an abrupt end on the train trip."

Draco hiccupped, still rubbing his eyes. Trying his best to hide his tears, and whatever pride he had left.

"Stop crying!" Harry said, "You don't deserve to feel sorry, after what you and your ilk did to that innocent family! You might have only stood and watched but that makes you just as responsible for the entire thing."

Harry spat, outraged. " _The darkest place in hell are reserved for those who maintain their silence at times of crisis."_

None spoke for ages, Draco's shoulders shook in guilt but Harry showed him no pity. Draco didn't need any; this was his penance, he had yet to suffer. Harry simply glanced away from the dead boy, not quite believing how this boy's life had taken a turn. Because that's what he was a _boy_ who got mixed up in things he didn't understand fully. Harry always wondered why Dumbledore took such pity on Draco and his cronies, now he understood a little. For all his faults, Dumbledore always was a kind man wanting the best for everyone who studied in his school. Always believing that no matter how evil the person, they could be saved... even if the cost of it was his own life.

"You want to know something?" Harry asked.

Draco shook his head, "What?"

"I was wrong about you," replied Harry, "you're not a total cunt. There's more to you than that, surprisingly."

Despite the entire situation, and the sheer lack of hopelessness; Draco chuckled at the uncertainty of the statement. Even the ever-annoyed Harry gave him a pitiful smile in return. He knew that was all he was going to get in form of sympathy.

He didn't know how long had passed since their moment of levity but a quick look outside the window told him that it was still night. He knew there was nothing he could do about the past but Harry was right here, and he was going to need all the help he could get. Maybe with Harry's strength and knowledge in mystical arts, he could correct the mistakes which his family made.

"Now you know all about me," Draco said, "My secrets are laid bare to you… now tell me who you really are." He demanded.

"It's a long story."

"I'm dead," Draco smiled, "I've all the time in the world."

* * *

 **Early Morning**

Daphne Greengrass walked through the hallways briskly, her heels clacking on the stone floor in a furor. She was annoyed, which was rare for her. She often got pissed angry but it was generally directed at the populace as a whole; never at one single person. And that person was none other than Draco Malfoy.

It had been ages since Malfoy had earned her ire. She knew him since he was a little kid, they often played together in her parent's manor; with their parents being friends it was a common occurrence. Over the years, she had painfully trained herself to be amused by his childish and more than often pathetic antics–

"There's really no need for you to be so angry," said Blaise, "It makes your face look ugly."

Daphne groaned, she had totally forgotten about Blaise and Tracey following her. They always studied together in the library before breakfast. It was a ritual by this point for her to even notice as an anomaly.

"I'm not _angry_ ," Daphne replied biting her lip, "I'm just a little frustrated."

"Yeah! You're not angry at all." Tracey's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Yeah, you're right! Why would you be angry?" Zabini simpered in abject mirth, "It's not like Malfoy of all people showed you up in your most favored subject, and then had the audacity to take a nap buried in your _funbags_."

Daphne snarled, she hadn't forgotten about Malfoy's little fainting spell. At the end of the last lecture, he fell unconscious right on top of her, and then, _and then…_ he had the audacity to squeeze her breast. She wasn't even sure whether he was really unconscious or it was just a ploy to cope a feel of her. If by any chance it was later then she was going to kill him! Come, what may come.

Tracey barely choked back a giggle at Daphne's horrified expression.

"This summer has been very productive for me," Daphne's eyes thinned as a disturbing little smile donned her face, "my mother taught me a dozen questionable curses, and unfortunately for you, I'm not afraid to use them, _Blaise…_ I dare you to make that comment again."

"Shutting up, right now!"

Tracey finally lost her battle with her boisterous cackle. "M-Malfoy really needs to stop fainting every day, it might turn into one disastrous trend." Even Blaise's face lit with a condescending smile.

Daphne sniffed arrogantly, "There's something going on with him. S-Something's different."

"He was always a cruel and sadistic little bastard," Tracey replied rolling her eyes, "Considering the way he behaved with Ms. Sinistra, I don't think anything's changed with him."

"True," Daphne agreed, "But when did he get so good at Arithmancy and Runes, suddenly?"

"Maybe he practiced during summer so that he could show-off in the class later," Blaise palmed his chin in a thinking pose, "Malfoy has always been a _show-off…_ "

"Yeah," agreed Tracey, "He would never miss a chance to talk big about his family."

Daphne scrunched her forehead, "M-Maybe you're right." Suspicion was apparent in her posture.

"Of course I am!" Tracey chirped, "And what's the chance anyway for the entire rune to be correct?"

"Nah, Malfoy's right" Blaise drawled, yawning.

"Seriously!?" Tracey cried in disbelief, "I thought it was just some spiritual mumbo-jumbo."

Blaise scoffed ignoring Tracey's comment, "I am not so sure about the base language he used, however, the calculations behind it are solid." Blaise replied, "You really need to pay more attention in the class, Tracey. Even Ms. Sinistra said that his work was top-notch."

"Just because he's theoretically correct doesn't mean that the entire runic program will work." Tracey snorted, "Practical checks are always a must in such a volatile branch of magic."

"It works." Daphne's voice cut through their little argument. She was biting her nails, "It works better than I ever imagined…"

"Well, I'll be damned." Zabini smirked lopsidedly, "You must have been up all night trying to figure everything out. Practical checks take's a lot of time and hard-work to conduct."

 _Malfoy must've really gotten to you with his little display._ That went unsaid.

"You really should take more care of yourself, Daphne." Tracey shook her head, "It's no wonder you've dark circles under your eyes; before you know it you'll be fainting like Malfoy everywhere."

Daphne gave a tight glare to her long-time friend. She _really_ didn't want to deal with her overly-nosy personality right now.

"She's right, you know," Blaise added slyly, "Your perpetual insomnia might make your mind go dull, you don't want Malfoy to beat you in your mid-terms now, do we?"

"He won't _beat_ me." Daphne released an unladylike growl, "What happened yesterday was a one-time occurrence! If you guys remember Malfoy barely made the cut for arithmancy and runes last year. Just because he learned a few tricks during summer doesn't make him suddenly better than us or _me_ for that matter."

Daphne finished icily, directing a pointed glare at both of them who didn't seem a single bit apologetic in earning her ire. If anything, they looked pretty amused. She huffed, puffing her chest out and walked away in tight steps muttering curses which would make a sailor blush.

A minute passed between the grinning duos.

"Did you have to _do_ that?" Tracey palmed her head in exasperation.

"Well, yes." Blaise's eyes danced in mirth and mischief, "Ice Princess broke my heart!"

"How did she do that~?" Tracey hummed playfully.

"Me and Daphne have been friends for so long, and it's still that bastard who gets to feel her boobs first!" Blaise screamed in mock outrage. "And also she's easy to tease."

"Just don't let her hear you say that she might kill you for real!" Tracey cried, as they ran to make to the potions class in time.

* * *

First lights of the dawn seeped into the infirmary like the very cry of angels. It was a beautiful and seemingly sunny day at Hogwarts which was a rarity in itself; considering the constantly changing and frankly brutal weather of Scottish Highlands. Sadly, this beautiful day was lost on the strange duo.

"So, you're the Boy-who-Lived, huh?" Draco asked in a monotone, even then his disbelief was apparent.

"Yes." Harry rolled his eyes, "The answer's not going to change no matter how many times you ask…"

"Well, I need some time to adjust with this entire thing-situation, Ugh- whatever!" Draco literally scrambled for words. "Every fiber of my being says that you're crazy that this entire thing's crazy, but I can't help but believe you considering my own unique circumstances. However, accepting this means my body's being possessed by a Potter… I feel so _violated_."

"It isn't rainbows and sunshine's here either, _pal_." Harry snorted, "I feel the same about the entire thing but it is what it is. It's better to just move on, trust me…"

"Like hell I could!" Draco cried making Harry roll his eyes. He knew exactly how Draco felt. He was in the exact same position, scant few hours earlier. Just more enraged than Draco ever was, and he was a thirty-year-old man.

None spoke for a scant few moments after Draco's outburst; Draco finally broke the silence in bated breath, "Now what?" uncertainty was clear in his tone. Everything was so scrambled for him to even make an educated decision.

To think Harry was from another world; the notion in itself was ridiculous! But deep down, he was glad, that there was someone of such strength and will in this world. He was everything which their twisted world desperately needed; Harry was everything which he was not… After listening to the things he did at such young age was nothing short of awe-inspiring.

"Tell me this Malfoy," Harry asked, "I've been here for two days already and I still haven't met my counterpart. What I'm asking is where's the Boy-who-Lived of this world?"

"You said that you researched the moment you came here!" Draco asked in incredulity and a little anger. _Maybe he isn't what this world needs…_

"I did, but I am not particularly good at it!" Harry exclaimed throwing his sheets, "I always used to leave that part to Hermione…" He whispered.

Draco sighed palming his forehead, "I guess I'll do the research then, there are too many discrepancies to leave the matter alone."

"What do you mean _discrepancies_?" Harry asked.

"Like for instance, in first year Professor Quirrell didn't die. He was found of _wrong-doings_ and was sent to Azkaban for it–"

"What!?"

"Exactly!" Draco exclaimed.

"Not only that but here in this world we have _Girl-who-Lived_ and unlike you, she doesn't have a scar on her forehead." Draco allowed a moment of silence so that Harry could take it all in. Considering, the impassive face he was sporting he was taking this hard. This changed a lot of things! No scar meant no Horcrux! _What happened that day?_

"Great, Just great,"

"That's just one of the examples, there are still too many differences it will take some time for me to collate and compare everything."

"You do that, Malfoy," Harry replied absently. "You do that, and try to be thorough about it, because if things are going to unfold like in my time then there's a very good chance that Voldemort will be coming back this year. We _can't_ let that happen."

Draco barely held back his shiver, and was about to make his way out but he was stopped by a silent whisper, "Malfoy, wait."

Harry took a deep breath, "I had the entire night to think and I realized that what _happened_ to you wasn't your fault… You were nothing more than a kid and you were out of your breadth. Your only fault was not standing up to your _father_ when it was required the most… But that only raises more questions.

"Why didn't you rebel against him? Why didn't you point your wand at him, Draco?" Harry demanded in a furor.

"Do you even need to ask that?"

"Yes." Harry replied in a steely and frustrated tone, "Because I don't get it. You knew what's happening was wrong so why didn't you do the _right_ thing?"

"Not everyone's like you Harry," Draco replied sullenly, "Everyone's not a _hero_ , that's precisely why you don't understand. Unlike me, you never knew the love of a parent nor did you ever have a family of your own. If you did then you would know how difficult it is to raise your sword against the very person who fed and cared for you, for so long.

"Despite all that has transpired I still _love_ my father maybe that's why it hurts so much…" Draco vanished through the wall not glancing back for a moment, leaving a totally stupefied Harry behind.

 **Finally, this chapter is done! I wanted to give more character to Draco than just a schoolyard bully. Hope you guys like it! Now, we're going to the thick of the plot. From here on I can concentrate on the story! If you noticed I've added a little bit of Fate/Stay night's lore inside this fic.**

 **Read and Review, comment and ask questions either through reviews or you can just send me a PM. I will try to answer as soon as possible.**


End file.
